


A través de tu ventana

by YessiStilinski



Series: Maneras de conciliar el sueño [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YessiStilinski/pseuds/YessiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los chicos tienen problemas para dormir que irán solucionando poco a poco...</p><p>Link para Wattpad</p><p>https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/49353539-a-trav%C3%A9s-de-tu-ventana</p>
            </blockquote>





	A través de tu ventana

**Author's Note:**

> Constarán de varios One shot, independientes entre sí pero con un mismo tema común. Pertenece a la serie "Maneras de conciliar el sueño".

 

**A través de tu ventana**

 

 

Suspiraste pesadamente. No querías mirar de nuevo el reloj porque de hacerlo sería ya la millonésima vez que lo hacías y realmente estabas cansado. Llevabas varias semanas en las que no dormías bien. Y para tu desgracia, él tenía la culpa. El maldito Derek Hale. Nunca encontrabas la postura, ni la idea adecuada para dejarte caer en un sueño profundo que consiguiese que te olvidases de él aunque solo fuesen unas horas. No. Era imposible. Porque él siempre estaba presente. 

 

 

Gruñiste mientras te incorporabas hasta quedar sentado en tu cama. Cerraste los ojos unos segundos para centrarte en los sonidos de la casa. Nada. Tu padre tenía turno de noche y no llegaría hasta bien entrada la mañana. Así que técnicamente no tendrías porqué oír nada. Eso te ponía aun más nervioso. Por eso decidiste levantar la persiana y abrir la ventana cercana a tu cama. Hacía fresco pero eso no te impidió mirar al cielo, cubierto levemente por algunas nubes, las cuales escondían ligeramente la luna. Dos días más y habría luna llena. Otra luna más en la que acompañaría a Scott para que no intentase matar a nadie, él el primero y luego ayudarle a recuperarse. Otra luna más donde le oiría aullar. 

 

 

Un estremecimiento te recorrió por completo pero no era miedo. Era anticipación, nerviosismo y dirías que hasta deseo. Algo que sólo podías sentir por las chicas del instituto y para qué mentir, por Lydia. Pero desde que él llegó todo, absolutamente todo, es diferente. Y reconoces a regañadientes que hasta que no le veas u oigas no podrás dormir. Es cómo un estúpido bálsamo o calmante que consigue que caigas K.O. Mucho más rápido que las pastillas. Esperaste lo suficiente como para saber que no iba a volver a ocurrir, que aquella vez que le oíste solo fue algo imprevisto. Sin embargo, justo cuando te diste la vuelta para regresar a tu cama un aullido erizó tu piel completamente. Era Derek. Podrías saberlo incluso si te fueses al maldito Polo Norte. Porque has oído a Scott aullar hasta aburrirte y no, aún no tiene esa fuerza desgarradora que sólo le has oído a Derek. 

 

 

Cerraste los ojos, dejando que ese sonido te envolviese y casi sin darte cuenta, estabas en la cama durmiendo plácidamente. 

 

 

 

Sigiloso, caminaste por el tejado sin que nadie se hubiese percatado de tu presencia. Su padre no estaba y eso era un aliciente para hacer lo que, desde semanas atrás, repetías casi todas las noches. Asegurarte de que ese chico hiperactivo, inquieto y sumamente inteligente durmiese las horas necesarias para no andar despistado y mucho menos meterse en problemas. Aunque para eso, Stiles era un maestro. Husmeaste un poco antes de acercarte a su ventana. Su olor te llegaba de lleno. Por los latidos de su corazón supiste que ya se había quedado dormido, sin embargo el muy idiota se dejó de nuevo la persiana alzada al igual que la ventana. Sin hacer ruido, te asomaste por la misma para verle dormir. Estudiaste su rostro una vez más y antes de que se percatara de tu presencia, bajaste la persiana sin hacer ruido y la ventana. Te acomodaste en tejado, aguardando al amanecer como todos los días, guardando su sueño.

 

 


End file.
